Memories in The R A I N
by Cielooo
Summary: Hujan, a.k.a rain, terkuaknya memori Ichigo di saat hujan a.k.a memories in the rain. Drabbles, onegaaaiii? buat Ichigo. FF iseng-iseng.


**Memories In The R A I N**

.

.

.

~##**''**##~

Disclaimer: Bleach © Noriaki "Tite" Kubo

Character: Ichigo K. & Rukia K.

Genre: Drama / Hurt/Comfort

Rate: suka-suka author, dung sis..!

Summary: Hujan, a.k.a rain, terkuaknya memori Ichigo di saat hujan a.k.a memories in the rain. Drabbles, onegaaaiii?

Nb: ya, aku tau, banyak FF lain yang menceritakan hal ini, tapi.. Aku juga ingin menceritakannya dengan caraku! Check't out!

Ps: kapok sama GgioSoi, aku bikin ulah sama IchiRuki!

~##**''**##~

.

.

.

Hujan.

Kenapa setiap kudengar kata-kata itu, selalu hatiku berasa seperti tertusuk? Kata itu hanyalah kata-kata biasa, tidak ada yang spesial. Tapi.. Kenapa aku tidak bisa memberanikan diri menghadapi 'hujan' ini?

Tes.. Tes..

Ya, bunyi yang mengkisahkan tentang berjatuhnya bulir-bulir air dari langit yang luas ini. Bunyi-bunyi itu seakan seperti menusuk hatiku, seperti saat aku terkena cero, misalnya cero Grimmjow, espada ke 6. Tapi, ada saja kenanganku yang berhubungan dengan hujan. Dan air.

Jraaass...

Bunyi itu makin keras saja, sampai-sampai banyak manusia-manusia berlarian, menghindari peluru 'air hujan' mereka. Dunia ini seakan-akan dikelilingi oleh air mata, tapi.. air mata siapakah itu? Ah, aku terlalu mendramatisir, nanti ada yang muntah pasir* lagi..

Tapi, itu bagus juga untuk dipertanyakan, air mata siapakah jikalau hujan memang merupakan hasil air tangisan yang ditampung dan diguyur ke atas tanah ini. Akankah.. Tangisan para hollow dan arrancar yang telah dibunuhku dan rekan-rekan seprofesiku? Apakah.. Tangisan Tuhan yang telah lama aku abaikan?

'Ibu! Bangun, bu!'

Ya, Ichigo mengingat kejadian itu, saat itu juga hujan, entah kenapa.. Hujan memang paling berkesan pada diri seorang Kurosaki Ichigo ini. Saat itu, hujan membasuh bumi, mengguyur bumi ini dan menghilangkan rasa haus para tanaman, dari rumput sampai ke pohon. Hollow itu, ya, hollow itu, Ichigo terpancing dan ibu yang sayang pada anaknya pasti langsung melindungi anaknya, dan Masaki, terlalu disayangnya, meninggalkan dan berpisah dari tubuhnya yang telah menemaninya selama sekian tahun lamanya..

'Ibu..' Pikirnya sendiri, entah, dia jadi lebih sering memperhatikan sang hujan yang membasahi pijakan. Dan entah kenapa, dia jadi lebih sering mengingat akan ibunda-nya tersayang. Dia kadang-kadang masih berpikir, bahwa tragedi itu merupakan kesalahannya. Saat, itu, Ichigo masih bocah ingusan, yang cengeng, dan manja pada sang ibu. Wajar, kalau dia masih memikirkan kalau sang ibunda tercinta sedang tidur.

'Ah, apa yang kupikirkan..' Pikirnya menghentikan sang mimpi.

'Si-siapa kamu?'

'Kamu bisa melihatku?'

Rukia, wanita yang merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyaknya shinigami, dia adalah shinigami yang mengubah hidupnya 180 derajat. Dirinya yang merupakan manusia biasa yang tinggal di keluarga yang tidak biasa, menjadi shinigami yang bertugas di dunia manusia. Dia pun melawan hollow, dari ringkat payah, sampai tingkat tinggi . Sampai, dia menyerbu Soul Society demi menyelamatkan orang yang mengubah hidupnya drastis.

Saat Rukia ditangkap oleh kakaknya sendiri bersama dengan teman masa kecilnya, hati kecil Ichigo hancur, seakan, di inner-world-nya sedang dilanda oleh banjir.

Saat-saat itu, innerworld-nya telah menjadi sungai-danau,- bahkan laut. Bayangkan, setiap hari hujan.

Rukia, dia adalah kaum hawa lain yang membuat hati Ichigo hancur berkeping-keping, membuat banjir bandang innerworld-nya, sampai Zangetsu dan Hichigo terpaksa mengungsi entah kemana. Dan membuatnya bersemi-semi. Dan sekarang? Hujan itu sudah berhenti, dan berganti menjadi pelangi..

"Rukia.."

Otomatis, gadis yang sedaritadi berada di sebelahnya, saat membasmi hollow tingkat rendah, -bagi mereka yang terbiasa melawan arrancar.- menoleh.

"Kenapa, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tersenyum, dan melihat ke langit,

"Hujannya sudah berhenti."

"Iya."

'Dan hujan dihatiku juga..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~##**''**##~ OWARI ~##**''**##~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heya? Gimana? Penyampaianku bagus? Bikinnya tengah malem, terus ketiduran, lupa di save! Aarrgghh! Hapeku! Engkau kenapa bikin aku ketiduran, HAH? Eh? Kok malah curhat? Yaude, kritik, saran, minta sequel, fave, minta duid(?), di review!

Onegaaaiii!


End file.
